The Heartsong
by Ildera
Summary: Jareth has a son he never knew he had, and a sister who's trying to take over the underground. Oh, joy . . . JS romance.
1. Chapter One

Righty-ho, here we go! As I'm sure you are all aware, nothing belongs to me. Everything in this story belongs either to Jim Henson and his company, Eva Cassidy, or Stephen Sondheim. Got it? Good.  
  
Having seen the standard of Labyrinth stories on this site, I can't think why I'm lowering the tone by posting this, but I would very much appreciate it if you would review and explain where I've gone wrong. Pretty please?  
  
Are you sitting comfortably? Then I'll begin . . .  
  
*~*~*  
  
Heartsong  
  
*~*~*  
  
'Cormac! Bedtime!'  
  
Sarah grinned as the three year old boy toddled in and allowed himself to be changed from his dungarees into his pyjamas. Cormac looked nothing like his mother, apart from his green eyes, having inherited all his features from his father. Pale blonde unruly hair, slim figure, sharp facial features, pale skin. Sometimes he almost looked like a certain Goblin King . . .  
  
Sarah shook herself, grimacing. She hadn't thought about him for years. Not since he had loved her and left her. Sarah found herself lost in the memory of that night. He had been so gentle, so loving, and yet she hadn't seen him since. She felt slightly resentful that he hadn't even called in to see his own son in the last three years. The thought crossed her mind that perhaps he didn't know, but he was a Fae, how could he not know?  
  
A gurgle made her look up, and she laughed. The little boy had managed to get his head through an armhole and was stuck. However, he had got his nightclothes on, so she gave him a hug, rearranging his top, and carried him into his bedroom. As she tucked him in, Cormac reached up and planted a big sloppy kiss on her cheek, grinning mischievously.  
  
'Luv you, mummy,' he said toying with her chocolate brown hair. Tears sprang up in Sarah's eyes. She still couldn't believe that this little angel was hers.  
  
'I love you, too, baby.'  
  
Smiling, the boy turned over, wriggling around to get comfortable. Sarah gently stroked his hair, and kissed his forehead, before turning off the light and closing the door. She wandered back downstairs, drawing a drink of water from the tap and picking up a book. As she settled onto the settee to read, she didn't notice the hawk watching her through the garden doors.  
  
***  
  
Cormac turned over in his sleep, and snuggled closer into his covers. A shadow fell over his bed, as the hawk that had been watching his mother flew in through the partially open window. It's outline shimmered and elongated, becoming that of a tall woman. She smiled down at the child, but there was no kindness in the smile. Her grey eyes were cold, and her expression cruel. She reached out and plucked a crystal from the air. It glowed black, as she raised it over the sleeping boy.  
  
Just on the edge of hearing, whispers broke the silence.  
  
'What's she doing here?'  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
'That's not important. Look what she's doing!'  
  
There was a gasp of horror.  
  
'She wouldn't!'  
  
As the woman began to triumphantly lower her hand over Cormac's face, a small shape plummeted out of the darkness and grabbed her wrist, biting her hand with razor-sharp teeth. She shrieked with rage and dropped the crystal onto the floor, where other dark shapes were attacking her.  
  
Downstairs, Sarah dropped the book with a start. Someone had shrieked from upstairs, and it hadn't sounded like Cormac. With her heart in her mouth, she leapt up from the settee, and raced upstairs, taking them two at a time. As she reached the bedroom door, she could hear sounds of struggling coming from inside. Sarah threw open the door and flipped the light switch, gasping at the sight before her.  
  
There were goblins everywhere. And in the midst of them, roaring with rage, was a woman, who glared at Sarah with such hatred that she was momentarily afraid. With relief she realised that Cormac was still in bed, no longer asleep, but sensible enough not to draw attention to himself.  
  
'What is going on here?' she heard herself demand.  
  
The goblins stopped attacking the strange woman and looked up, suddenly noticing her presence. She recognised many of them from her . . .trip . . . all those years ago. Taking advantage of the sudden reprieve, the woman conjured another crystal and threw it at Cormac. One of the smaller goblins leapt into its path, and as it hit him, darkness enveloped the room. When the light returned, everything was as it had been, apart from a single little stone statue lying forlornly on Cormac's bed.  
  
Horrified, Sarah launched herself at the woman, furious that anyone would try to hurt her son. It was like hitting a brick wall. She was lifted up and thrown against the wall. Blinking away tears of pain, Sarah saw her opponent stalk across the room towards her, ignoring the futile attempts of the goblins to stop her. Sarah was lifted from her crumpled position and held at eye height to the woman, who was easily over a foot taller than she was. Her feet dangled. Over the woman's shoulder, she saw the goblins huddle protectively around her son. Then her attention was distracted by the madwoman holding her.  
  
'How dare you attack me?' the woman hissed, her anger barely in check. She smacked Sarah, hard, around the face. Sarah's eyes narrowed and she levelled a kick in the woman's general direction, rewarded with a thud and a fleeting look of pain in those cold eyes. She was dropped suddenly, and she heard the woman walk away, towards the window. Looking down at Sarah's prone position, the woman knelt and forced her to look up. She plucked another crystal from the air and held it in front of Sarah's face.  
  
The goblins gasped as one, and began muttering amongst themselves. Sarah felt light-headed. All she could see was the black expanse of infinity that the crystal offered her. It seemed so safe, so inviting. Slowly she felt herself falling, gladly, into the blackness. Sarah shook her head. Something wasn't right. She tried to pry her gaze from the crystal, but a hand held her in place. She blinked slowly, hearing, as if from far away, a chorus of voices shout,  
  
'I wish the Goblin King would come and take them away right now!'  
  
Suddenly there was a rush of icy wind and the darkness cleared abruptly. A male voice exclaimed,  
  
'What in the name of . . .?'  
  
The woman hissed angrily,  
  
'YOU!'  
  
The familiar British accent answered,  
  
'Yes, Emelan, me. And what, may I ask, are you doing here?'  
  
As Emelan spluttered in outrage, unable to think of an answer that would satisfy him, Sarah became aware of many little shapes clustered around her, holding her close, out of reach of the angry woman. She couldn't seem to clear her head. She was vaguely aware that the woman had turned into a hawk and flown off, obviously sent away by the guy in front of her.  
  
Sarah shook her head again, her head felt stuffed with cotton wool. Black cotton wool. She realised she was in someone's arms, that gloved hands were brushing the hair off her face. She forced her eyes open and found herself gazing into a mis-matched pair, just inches from her own. Through the fog that blocked her head, she heard him say,  
  
'Sarah, do you know me?'  
  
Sarah frowned and pulled back a little, taking in his whole face. She nodded, yes, she did know that face.  
  
'Sarah, who am I?'  
  
Now that was a difficult question. Her head wasn't clear, there were spots in front of her eyes. She felt like she was going to pass out. What was his name? As the darkness consumed her, she heard herself whisper,  
  
'Jareth . . .' 


	2. Chapter Two

For those of you who seem to be getting a little confused, yes, I have posted this elsewhere on the net, under a different pen-name. Sorry if I freaked anyone out by not mentioning it!  
  
******  
  
Jareth strode into his throne-room, and ordered the goblins that had called him to come forward. They did so, hesitantly, because they had been acting against orders. He leant forward, his voice deceptively soft.  
  
'Did I not specifically command that no-one was to bother her again?'  
  
One particularly brave goblin ventured forward.  
  
'Beggin' your pardon, your highness, but we wasn't botherin' her. More, sort of, watchin' her.'  
  
Another offered it's opinion.  
  
'We was guardin' her, and the little one, sir.'  
  
Jareth looked at them, one eyebrow raised. He ran his eyes over the trembling group.  
  
'Well -' he said, noting them tense up in anticipation, '- you did a good job.'  
  
They relaxed, grinning at one another.  
  
'But -'  
  
They tensed again, cowering under his stare.  
  
'- you did disobey a direct order, so you should expect a severe punishment.'  
  
They huddled even closer together. Jareth rose from the throne and began pacing the room. The heads of all those assembled turned to watch him.  
  
'Normally I would throw you all into the Bog for this blatant disobedience, but your actions had a happy conclusion. Since Emelan could strike any moment, and her target would appear to be the Lady Sarah and her son, I shall make you directly responsible for their safety. I expect each and every one of you to be prepared to die for them, just as Coti was. Is that quite clear?'  
  
They shook in fear, but bowed and thanked him profusely. He went on,  
  
'You will meet myself and the lady in the garden after dinner this evening. Understood?'  
  
They all answered in the affirmative before scurrying off, their faces fixed in terrified grins. Jareth bit back a smile. He was genuinely fond of his goblins, but they were so stupid, sometimes it amazed even him. Suddenly he was overcome with fear and anger. Shaking his head, he realised that Sarah must have woken up. Grinning viciously, he willed himself to her bedside.  
  
This ought to be interesting.  
  
Sarah was sitting up in bed, the covers clutched tightly around her. Her hair had fallen forward, covering her pale face. Her eyes widened in fury as she realised she was naked, then shock as she remembered the events of the night before. Concerned, Jareth came closer to her, noting the bruises that covered her arms and shoulders. She glanced up at him, and frowned angrily.  
  
'Where's my son?'  
  
Jareth blinked, having not expected that question until after she'd shouted at him about her surroundings. Sarah had changed somewhat since their last encounter.  
  
Of course she has, she's a mother.  
  
'He's in the nursery, playing with some of the younger goblins, I believe.'  
  
Sarah sighed in relief.  
  
'I'd like to see him.'  
  
'Like that?'  
  
Jareth looked her up and down, making her acutely aware that she was naked but for the protective covering of the sheets. His eyes darkened momentarily with an unreadable emotion, before settling into a mocking gaze. Sarah flushed, mentally kicking herself for letting him goad her.  
  
'Where are my clothes?' she asked, wishing to get out from under his gaze. For some reason it was making her uncomfortably hot. Jareth smiled a predatory smile.  
  
'They were burnt shortly after you arrived last night.'  
  
'What? Why?'  
  
Sarah seemed more than a little distressed by that revelation.  
  
'They were not fit for you to wear, Sarah. There are plenty of clothes in that closet over there.' He gestured toward one of the doors by the fireplace.  
  
'Right.'  
  
Sarah swung her legs over the side of the bed, and stood up, staggering a little. Without turning around, she said,  
  
'You stay right where you are.'  
  
Jareth, having taken a step forward to help her stand upright, stopped abruptly and looked sharply at her.  
  
'How did you know . . ?'  
  
Sarah smiled grimly, arranging the sheet around her.  
  
'Women's intuition?' she offered.  
  
She shuffled over to the closet and pulled the door open. It was filled with rows and rows of colourful dresses, in a style reminiscent of the old white gown she used to play dress-up in. Painfully aware of Jareth's presence behind her, Sarah pulled out a rich crimson velvet gown, and looped it over her arm. Turning around, she glared at her audience.  
  
'Do you mind?'  
  
Jareth grinned.  
  
'Not at all, please continue.'  
  
Again Sarah blushed, this time a combination of anger and embarrassment. She tried a second time.  
  
'I'd like a little privacy, please.'  
  
'Very well.'  
  
He turned his back. She could see his lips twitching with suppressed amusement. Angrily she tapped him on the shoulder, drawing back a few feet as he turned around.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'I meant, could you leave the room?'  
  
'Why?' he asked, a look of absolute astonishment on his face. 'It's my bedroom.'  
  
All the colour left Sarah's face. She stammered,  
  
'I beg your pardon?'  
  
Jareth grinned, enjoying her discomfort.  
  
'I am not in the habit of keeping guest rooms furbished in the hope that someone will wish themselves away, Sarah. When I brought you here, I had nowhere else to put you.'  
  
'What about Cormac?'  
  
'He slept in here with you.'  
  
'And . . . you?'  
  
Jareth took pity on her.  
  
'I slept in the throne-room with the goblins. Get dressed. I'll wait in the corridor.'  
  
He winked out of sight.  
  
'Yeah, that makes me feel a lot better,' Sarah muttered, clambering into the dress.  
  
It was a perfect fit; the only difficulty she had was in tying up the back. She just couldn't reach around to finish it and it was making her more and more angry. Just as she was about to give up, something grabbed the strings and did them up for her. She was about to blame Jareth when she realised he couldn't have known she was having trouble. Shaking it off as a side effect of being in the Labyrinth, Sarah searched the vanity for a hairbrush, pulling it through the tangles of the previous night. When she was ready, she took a last look in the mirror, tracing the outline of the bruises on her face.  
  
'Here, let me fix that for you,' said a familiar voice, and Jareth's hands came up to frame her face. Sarah leapt off the seat with a yelp, and fell to the floor, the impact hurting more than she had expected. She must've been hurt more than she had realised last night. Jareth looked down at her mockingly and pulled her to her feet.  
  
'Don't you ever use the door?' she hissed as he raised his hands to her face again.  
  
'What for?' he asked, running his fingers over her bruises. Sarah felt a tingling along her skin that quickly faded.  
  
'It would make me feel more comfortable,' she muttered, as he turned her around to face the mirror. She gasped. All the bruises were gone, and her peachy complexion had returned with a vengeance. Jareth allowed himself to feel smug when she turned back to him and said, breathlessly, her eyes wide with awe,  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
He nodded and extended a hand in her direction. She looked at it warily.  
  
'You wanted to see your son, didn't you?'  
  
A fond smile flitted across her face as she nodded and took his hand. Suppressing the rush of jealousy he felt, Jareth willed them to the nursery, where she and the little boy squealed with delight at seeing each other again.  
  
Why can't she look at me with a smile like that? He thought resentfully, before shaking himself. Of course she's fond of the boy, he's her son. Don't be an ass, Jareth.  
  
Sarah looked up at their host, happy now that Cormac was cradled safely in her arms. His expression was dark, almost angry, and she wondered for a moment what was wrong before reminding herself that she didn't care anyway.  
  
'Why are we here?'  
  
He looked down at her, his features carefully neutral.  
  
'It's a long story. I'll tell you later, when the boy is in bed.'  
  
Sarah frowned, but decided against commenting. Jareth's eyes were telling her that he was angry about something and she didn't fancy asking what it was. Just then, a horde of tiny goblins came screaming into the room, silencing instantly when they saw Jareth. The King smiled grimly at them, and turned to Sarah.  
  
'If you'll excuse me, I have some things to do. You are free to do whatever you wish, though I would be honoured if you would join me for dinner.'  
  
Sarah rose artfully, keeping Cormac still cuddled against her.  
  
'What time would that be?'  
  
Jareth frowned.  
  
'Around eight this evening, I should think.'  
  
'So when is Cormac going to eat? He's not staying up that late.' Sarah was in 'mum' mode, and even Jareth wouldn't cross a mother, especially not one with a temper like Sarah's.  
  
'He can eat with the other little ones?' he offered, hoping that this was what she wanted.  
  
To his infinite relief, Sarah nodded. To forestall her next question, he added,  
  
'Rooms are being prepared for you and the child, so you will be able to put him down before you eat.'  
  
Sarah smiled gratefully, not quite able to raise her eyes to his.  
  
'Thank you, your majesty.'  
  
When she looked up, he was gone.  
  
***  
  
Sarah knocked softly on the door, and waited, smoothing out non-existent wrinkles in her pale blue gown. The female goblins had insisted that she change for dinner, so after kissing Cormac goodnight, she had submitted to their ministrations. As she had watched them work, she had to admit they'd done a very good job. Her hair had been twisted up into an intricate knot atop her head, with delicate strands falling down to frame her face, which had been pinched, poked, and God-knows-what-ed to create a pale face with rosy cheeks. Much as she was loath to admit it, she really hoped that Jareth would like the end result.  
  
The door was opened by a small goblin, which shuffled sideways and announced her, before exiting the room. Sarah stepped inside, not noticing Jareth for a moment. The room was so cosy, lit with candles, and from a fire that burned on the hearth. It looked more like a living room than a dining room. She had been expecting something huge, cold and austere; not like this at all.  
  
Jareth caught his breath at the sight of her.  
  
She is so beautiful.  
  
Her face was upturned and shone with awe and excitement. There was something so childlike in her countenance; it was hard to believe that this was the girl who had defeated him all those years ago. He still felt guilt over the way he had treated her, but didn't know how to apologise. He had a feeling she wouldn't accept it anyway. Not his stubborn Sarah.  
  
Not yours, you fool.  
  
He shook himself, and rose to greet her, enjoying the way she flushed under his gaze.  
  
As he kissed her hand, Sarah wondered briefly whether his smile was for her or his own thoughts. She dismissed the idea instantly, shocked at herself for even thinking it. She tore her eyes from his, and sat down, noting the grace with which he sat opposite.  
  
'So,' she started, 'Why am I here?'  
  
Jareth looked up at her, his expression unreadable. Sarah was taken aback, and added,  
  
'Please?'  
  
He sighed impatiently, and gestured for her to eat. As she did so, he stood and paced about.  
  
'Your son was attacked by a powerful Fae sorceress named Emelan. She has been trying to take over the Labyrinth for millennia, because she believes that it is the portal to your world, and her inheritance.'  
  
Sarah frowned.  
  
'Is it?'  
  
Jareth glanced at her, then turned away.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Both?'  
  
He sighed and turned away.  
  
'Yes, she is my older sister. Our father left me the crown because I was the only male heir, but Emelan felt this was unfair and has been trying to take it away ever since his death.'  
  
'Then what did she want with Cormac?'  
  
'I don't know. My only guess is that she thought, by hurting you, she could get to me.'  
  
His tone warned her not to ask any questions about that. She paused, chewing thoughtfully.  
  
'When I got upstairs, his room was full of goblins and they were fighting her. Why were they there?'  
  
Jareth growled.  
  
'Disobeying orders. I commanded that no one was to bother you, but they took it into their heads to protect you, and your son. That's what they were doing when you got there. When Emelan's attention was diverted -' he frowned at her reprovingly '- they called for me to take you both away.'  
  
'What was she doing to me?'  
  
Jareth leant over the table.  
  
'What do you remember?'  
  
She frowned in concentration.  
  
'I remember being on the floor and looking into that crystal. And there was this, this fog that just clogged up my brain and . . . what was it?'  
  
He frowned back at her.  
  
'It is Emelan's style of magic. She destroys people from the inside. If you hadn't recalled my name, you would have been lost for all eternity, forced to face every one of your fears over and over again, wanting death and never receiving it. You almost got yourself killed!'  
  
He slammed his fist down onto the table, causing Sarah, and the crockery, to jump. Angry that he had frightened her, Sarah jumped up from the table.  
  
'Well, what was I supposed to do, let her turn my son into stone?'  
  
Jareth strode over to her, standing so close as to be almost touching. He towered over her, making her feel small and insignificant . . . and lustful. She pushed that feeling out of her mind as his mis-matched eyes glared down into her green ones, his nose millimetres from hers.  
  
'You could have called for me!'  
  
Sarah was furious.  
  
'Forgive me, noble sir, but I wouldn't have called for you even if I had thought of it! You're not exactly what I would call reliable!'  
  
Speechless, he glared down at her, his eyes intense. Sarah suddenly became aware of how close they were standing and backed up quickly. Unfortunately, this put her at a slight disadvantage, as she almost fell over her chair. He moved quickly to catch her, his arms encircling her waist. She was instantly aware of his hands on her, of the feel of his breath on her ear, of the jelly that was her body and how her spine tingled at his touch. Standing upright once more, she hastily pushed him away, keeping her eyes averted from his.  
  
'Please don't stand so close,' she said, in a quiet pleading tone.  
  
Jareth let go and moved away, his face puzzled.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'It makes me feel uncomfortable.'  
  
Ordinarily Jareth would've been pleased with such an admission, but he knew he didn't want Sarah uncomfortable with him. They stood in silence for a while until it became unbearable. Jareth coughed, now uncomfortable himself.  
  
'Would you care to take a walk in the gardens with me?'  
  
Relieved, Sarah nodded, and took his hand. Once they were outside, she let go and walked in silence beside him, gazing up at the stars. Finally Jareth broke the silence.  
  
'What did you mean?'  
  
Sarah glanced at him.  
  
'What?'  
  
'About me being unreliable?'  
  
She winced; she'd hoped he would have missed that.  
  
Oh well, here goes.  
  
'You can't tell me you don't know?' she said, anger edging her words. Confused, he looked down at her angry face.  
  
What have I done now? he thought.  
  
'I don't know what?'  
  
Sarah sighed with frustration, and turned on him.  
  
'About Cormac!'  
  
Jareth looked a little like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
'What about him?'  
  
'He's your son!'  
  
His eyes widened as he took in what she had just shouted into his astonished face.  
  
'You . . . you're sure?'  
  
Sarah's green eyes hardened to emerald, and she slapped him. Trouble was, she didn't touch him. Jareth raised his hand to his rapidly reddening cheek, his eyes never leaving hers. Sarah was horrified, and awe-struck.  
  
Why on earth did I do that? she thought. How?  
  
Jareth looked over her shoulder at the goblins who were advancing toward them. Gesturing at the group, he told her,  
  
'These are to be yours and Cormac's bodyguard. They will escort you wherever you need to go.'  
  
'Jareth, I . . .'  
  
He looked coldly into her terrified eyes.  
  
'Goodnight, my lady.'  
  
He turned on his heel, too angry to will away safely, leaving her to exchanged horrified glances with the goblins. 


	3. Chapter Three

Jareth plucked a crystal out of the air, and thought of Sarah. She was lying in her bed, that horrified expression still firmly in place on her beautiful face.  
  
She deserves to feel bad. Trust Sarah to introduce me to the pleasure of being slapped.  
  
He absently rubbed his cheek. It still hurt.  
  
Then there was the manner of how she had slapped him. He had felt the potential within her for magic from the first moment he'd seen her, playing in the park with her dog. He just hadn't thought she'd ever manage to use it without help. And from the look on her face, she didn't know how she'd done it.  
  
Looking again into the crystal, Jareth saw tears rolling down her cheeks, but could feel no grief or pain along the link he'd created with her. He decided she must be in shock. He wanted so much to go to her, to comfort her, to tell her about the magic she held within her, but he couldn't. His feelings didn't matter, he was the King and he had a reputation to maintain. The goblins had seen the whole thing, and it wouldn't do for him to forgive her, at least until tomorrow.  
  
He focused on the crystal again and thought of Cormac.  
  
My son.  
  
The little boy was asleep, his face relaxed in a peaceful smile. Now that he allowed himself to really look at the child, Jareth could see how strong the resemblance was. He'd thought of the boy as an extension of Sarah, but could now see that the only part of the mother that was present in Cormac was her eyes.  
  
Now Jareth understood why Emelan had attacked them, and knew he couldn't let them return home until she had been dealt with.  
  
Wait till Sarah hears that, he thought with a smile.  
  
His face darkened again as he thought of her, and the crystal flashed back. From the look on her face, she wasn't going to sleep tonight, and the last thing he needed was to have her irate and over-tired.  
  
Silently he willed himself to her bedside, taking care to arrive out of her sight. He gently pulled a crystal from the air, and touched it to her hair. Sarah sighed and rolled over, now lost in deep sleep.  
  
***  
  
Jareth stayed away from the castle all the next day, unsure as to how to broach the subject of Cormac or the magic to Sarah. He had decided he needed some time away from her, and had spent the day flying over the Labyrinth, making sure the goblins were behaving themselves.  
  
When he returned, he found her in the nursery, singing the children to sleep. Her voice was so soft, and rich, he found himself closing his eyes to listen.  
  
'Somewhere over the rainbow  
  
Bluebirds fly  
  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
  
Why then, oh, why can't I?  
  
If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow  
  
Why, oh, why can't I?'  
  
He stepped back softly as she came out into the corridor, closing the door gently behind her.  
  
'That was kind of you.'  
  
Sarah jumped, her eyes darting to his. He smiled grimly, knowing she was looking for an excuse to leave. Him being angry would have been perfect.  
  
Encouraged by his smile, Sarah looked more closely at him.  
  
'You look tired.'  
  
He sighed, running slender fingers through his hair.  
  
'I am.'  
  
Sarah fidgeted with her girdle, finally saying,  
  
'We need to talk.'  
  
'Yes, we do.'  
  
He took her to the dining room, now furnished with warm armchairs by the fire. They sat in silence for many long minutes, neither knowing where to begin.  
  
'I'm sorry.'  
  
Jareth looked up sharply. Sarah was gazing at him, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
'I'm sorry I slapped you.'  
  
He felt his heart melt. She looked so small and contrite sitting in the huge chair. Sighing, he knelt beside her.  
  
'I'm sorry, too. For insulting you, for being such a bastard in the first place. I never meant to hurt you. I just never thought you would need me.'  
  
Suddenly he felt foolish under her gaze, and walked away. Sarah sat in utter disbelief, feeling inordinately guilty for making him feel so bad.  
  
'If you'd called me, I would have come. I'd move the stars for you, but how can I support a child I don't know I have?' he said, trying to keep his voice level and failing miserably.  
  
Sarah felt tears of guilt well up in her eyes. Hesitantly she stood and touched his back. Jareth was unable to suppress the shudder of desire that ran through him at her touch, and he turned to face her, his eyes smouldering.  
  
Looking up at him, Sarah knew that nothing she could do would erase the guilt that she had cast onto him the night before, but she could at least make the effort. Standing on tiptoe, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. Astonished, it took Jareth a few moments to respond, running his hands around her waist and pulling her closer. She was willingly in his arms for the first time since . . . He sighed happily into her hair, enjoying the grassy smell that was always there. They stood like that for what seemed like an eternity, and neither wanted to let go. But Jareth did, for fear his control might break and he would hurt her again.  
  
'My, my,' said a mocking voice behind them. 'Aren't we the gentleman?'  
  
Emelan stood in the window, tapping her foot against the marble floor, her blue-rinse hair blowing in the breeze. She smiled insincerely at Sarah.  
  
'I hope you know, girl, my brother will love you and leave you, just like last time.'  
  
She laughed cruelly. Jareth bristled at the threat toward Sarah implicit in her words.  
  
'What do you want, Emelan?'  
  
'You know what I want, Jareth,' she almost spat the words, 'I want your Labyrinth, but I cannot have it as long as you or your heir lives. So,' she turned to Sarah, 'Can you guess what I've done?'  
  
Sarah's face paled.  
  
'Cormac!'  
  
She turned and ran from the room, intent on getting to her son. Jareth heard her shouting at the goblins outside. But his attention was fixed on Emelan, who was circling the room. He pulled a crystal from the air just as she did, his eyes intent on her face. She threw the dark crystal at him faster than he could have imagined possible. He only just dodged it, in time to see another headed in his direction. She kept him dodging, never giving him a chance to attack her.  
  
Just as his strength to fight was waning, and he found he couldn't dodge another blow, Hoggle burst from the shadows and tackled Emelan, throwing her to the floor, as Ludo crashed through the door, dragging Jareth out of the path of the crystal. Howling in fury, Emelan rose as the hawk, spiralling out of the window, leaving the King and his two impromptu protectors gasping for breath.  
  
***  
  
Sarah sat on the end of Cormac's bed, her face desolate. The little boy's mind was trapped inside a dark crystal, in turn surrounded with one of his father's own crystals. It had been the only way they could think of to protect the child from himself. Jareth was resting, his strength almost gone from having to fight, and then from protecting Cormac. Hoggle and her friends sat by the fire, concerned for her.  
  
Even Didymus hadn't been able to sum up any words of encouragement, and that had convinced her, more than anything, that there was little hope for her baby. That dog could probably find something nice to say about Adolph Hitler if he set his mind to it. The goblin bodyguard had died in their fight to protect the boy, and their statues were now decorating the City Square as a testament to their heroism.  
  
Despite the aching fatigue which plagued her, Sarah couldn't sleep. She couldn't bear the thought of her son facing something that she couldn't help him with. Tears rolled slowly down her cheeks, as she realised she may never see her son's smile again. Hoggle stumped over to her, touching her hand as gently as he could.  
  
'We're still here, Sarah, if you need us.'  
  
Sarah smiled through the tears, and enveloped her friend in a hug.  
  
'I need you, Hoggle,' she whispered.  
  
From the carpet, Ambrosias yawned loudly, and was shushed by Didymus. Sarah looked at her friends and noticed for the first time how tired they looked.  
'Go to bed, all of you,' she told them. 'There's not much any of us can do right now. I won't have you falling over because you were as stupid as I am and stayed up all night.'  
  
Ludo looked at her gratefully and picked up Ambrosias, who had fallen asleep. Didymus bowed to her and led them out.  
  
Hoggle watched them go, not thinking it was safe to leave her alone just yet. Who knew what she might try? This was Sarah, after all. She wasn't known for staying rational in the face of adversity. He looked up at his friend.  
  
'If it's alright with you, I'll stay a bit longer,' he said, and, at her nod, curled up by the fire, occasionally glancing worriedly at her.  
  
After a while, he said,  
  
'You know, I once heard somewhere that, even if someone's real deep asleep, they can still hear you.'  
  
Sarah didn't look up.  
  
'Yeah? Do you think he can?'  
  
Hoggle took one look at her face and nodded violently.  
  
'Oh, yes,' he said, seeing her eyes light up just a little. 'Why don't you sing to him, like you used to?'  
  
This time, Sarah did raise her eyes to his.  
  
'How do you know that?'  
  
Hoggle looked at his hands.  
  
'Well, you know, you said you needed us, and I figured, well, having a baby must be hard work,' his face reddened, 'I thought you might need your friends, so when you got real tired, we used to come and send him off to sleep when he woke up for no reason . . .'  
  
Sarah smiled at him.  
  
'Thank you, Hoggle, that was very sweet of you.'  
  
Hoggle blushed.  
  
'Well, are you gonna sing to him, or aren't you?' he demanded gruffly, taking his place back by the fire.  
  
'Alright.'  
  
'There's a place for us  
  
Somewhere a place for us  
  
Peace and quiet and open air wait for us  
  
Somewhere  
  
There's a time for us  
  
Someday a time for us  
  
Time together with time to spare  
  
Time to look, time to care . . . '  
  
Hoggle's eyes widened in astonishment. He could feel stirrings within him that hadn't woken for over six thousand years. She couldn't be, could she? Not Sarah?  
  
'Someday  
  
Somewhere  
  
We'll find a new way of living  
  
We'll find a way of forgiving  
  
Somewhere . . .'  
  
Hearing a noise at the door, Hoggle looked up and saw Jareth, leaning wearily against the doorframe, eyes closed, listening to the song. He glanced back over at Sarah, and saw that she was openly crying, but her voice remained as strong as it had been when she'd started.  
  
'There's a place for us  
  
A time and place for us  
  
Hold my hand and we're halfway there  
  
Hold my hand and I'll take you there  
  
Somehow  
  
Someday  
  
Somewhere . . .'  
  
Her voice trailed off. Silently, Jareth sat behind her, and put his arms around her. Sighing with grief, she leant back into his embrace. Sarah felt so safe and calm in Jareth's arms, she thought she could just remain there until the world stopped hurting. She turned her head slightly to look at him, his chin resting lightly on her shoulder, mis-matched eyes resting on Cormac.  
  
He had struggled so hard for her - their, she reminded herself - little boy, and now was taking time to comfort her. Gazing at his profile, she wondered how she could ever have thought she hated him.  
  
Hoggle looked away, embarrassed, and decided that it was safe to leave her now. Jareth looked up at him gratefully as he left, closing the door quietly behind him. 


	4. Chapter Four

Sarah woke with a deep feeling of loss. She was lying in her own bed, but it had been moved to Cormac's room. Sensing there was someone else with her, she sat up cautiously. Jareth lay awake beside her on top of the covers, looking concerned and very tired.  
  
'Have you been up all night?' she asked him, brushing the hair out of his eyes. He smiled ruefully.  
  
'I had to,' he replied. 'I've called a meeting of the Six, and they should be here any moment.'  
  
Sarah frowned.  
  
'The Six?'  
  
'They are the six most powerful Fae in the Underground. We each rule a kingdom here, and -'  
  
'Hold on. We?'  
  
Jareth smiled again, and sat up to face her.  
  
'Yes, I'm one of the Six.'  
  
'Why have you called them?'  
  
'Because Emelan proved to me last night, it's going to take more than just one of us to get rid of her,' he said, a little regretfully.  
  
Sarah sat up fully and took his hands in hers.  
  
'If you're going to be planning a war, you need some sleep. You can't expect to make any sense if you're barely awake on your feet.'  
  
Gently, Jareth ran his fingers through her hair. To think this man once scared me, she thought, marvelling at how relaxed she was in his presence. Without thinking, he leant forward and brushed her lips with his. Sarah gently disentangled herself, knowing if she let this happen they'd both regret it, and led him through the door, across the corridor into his own room. As she turned to leave she heard him plaintively ask her,  
  
'Tuck me in?'  
  
Laughing, she did so, leaving him asleep before his head touched the pillow.  
  
***  
  
Later that morning, birds started circling in, some in flocks, some alone. Sarah watched them arrive, knowing who they were, and that she should greet them, but too worried about her son to care.  
  
Hoggle had returned from his bedroom and was sitting with her, teaching her how to play Labyrinth chess, which involved a lot of cheating when the other wasn't looking. Sarah discovered that the power she had used to hit Jareth could be used to do almost anything, winning her all the games they played. Hoggle was more than a little put out by that, and so they spent the remainder of the morning experimenting with her power.  
  
After lunch, Jareth called for her to join him and his guests, who all turned out to be family. His mother, Aquaria, had run to her the moment she entered the room and had hovered over her, generally being a comfort all afternoon. His cousins were a little more restrained, and limited their welcomes to a handshake until Jareth had told them who she was.  
  
'You have a son?' Thaus had bellowed and caught Sarah up in a huge bear hug, lifting her clear off the floor. The other's reactions were similar, though a little quieter. Iamon had been very gentle, having already spoken to Jareth about Cormac. He gave her a very soft embrace, asking quietly,  
  
'How are you coping?'  
  
Sarah smiled gratefully up at him.  
  
'I'll survive,' she whispered, as Rill pulled Aquaria off her and sat between them, preparing to explain what they were talking about.  
  
'I still think we should attack her first,' a raven-haired man, identified as Coel, had incited. Iamon had thrown up his hands and leant across the table.  
  
'Fine! You tell us where she is, and we'll attack her!'  
  
This had gone on for hours before Aquaria had finally stepped in, unable to take any more of their bickering.  
  
'Boys, please! Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere,' she told them. At her glance they all sat down around the table, and got down to actually making plans. Halfway through the proceedings, Sarah excused herself and returned to her vigil by Cormac's side.  
  
***  
  
After the evening meal, talk turned to more congenial things. Thaus threw an arm around Jareth and demanded,  
  
'So, when's the wedding? Kien'll want to come, you know!'  
  
Coel silenced his brother with an icy glare, seeing Jareth's face harden. Aquaria sat beside her son, squeezing his arm supportively.  
  
'She is a lovely girl. So much power for a mortal!'  
  
Iamon had chimed in with,  
  
'Can she sing?'  
  
Jareth laughed, answering his cousin's query.  
  
'Yes, she can. I thought you might have noticed that, 'Mon. And before you ask, I've checked. She is the Heartsong.'  
  
They all whooped with joy, even Aquaria. Then Rill gave them each a glass of wine.  
  
'To toast the birth of Jareth's son.'  
  
Jareth's face clouded over, and Thaus pushed his youngest brother aside, scowling at his insensitivity. He fixed his face in a beatific smile, making them all snort derisively.  
  
'And,' he said, 'the discovery of the Heartsong! My Kien has to come to the wedding, J. She wouldn't miss this for the world!''  
  
Jareth raised one eyebrow, sardonically.  
  
'Who says there's going to be a wedding?'  
  
Aquaria looked at him sharply.  
  
'Why? What happened?'  
  
Sighing Jareth told them all about his misadventure into her life on her eighteenth birthday. When he was done, Coel nodded thoughtfully.  
  
'Well,' he said, 'it's definitely a novel way to court someone.'  
  
Thaus laughed, and clapped his cousin on the shoulder.  
  
'Anyone can see that she's smitten with you, you rakishly handsome devil!'  
  
'Why don't you get up there and ask her?' Rill added.  
  
There was a silence as Aquaria quickly worked something out.  
  
'She does know, doesn't she? About being the Heartsong?'  
  
He looked down at his feet.  
  
'Jareth?'  
  
' . . . No.'  
  
'What!'  
  
Jareth moved hastily to defend himself.  
  
'Look, I only found out last night for sure, and my mind was on other things. She was hardly in a fit state to be told that she had quite possibly the greatest reserve of power in the Underground!'  
  
'That doesn't matter, she deserves to know, Jareth,' Rill admonished quietly.  
  
'You don't know Sarah the way I do. If she thinks that she could have stopped Em in any way, she will blame herself and probably do something permanent!'  
  
Aquaria gasped.  
  
'Is that why the three champions are taking it in turns to watch her?' Iamon asked, his amber eyes troubled.  
  
'Yes,' Jareth replied, feeling tempted to bury his face in his hands. Coel shook his shoulder gently.  
  
'You have to tell her, J.'  
  
'Yeah,' Iamon added, 'you never know, she might take it better than you think.'  
  
Coel took up again.  
  
'And if she doesn't, she has got those three twits looking after her,' he assured Jareth, his words harsh, but his tone fond. Ludo and the others had gotten him out of so many scrapes in his youth, how could he not be fond of them?  
  
There was a quiet sigh from Thaus and they turned to look at him. He was gazing mournfully at his empty glass. He looked up at them reproachfully.  
  
'What happened to that toast?' he demanded.  
  
All grief was lost in laughter as they toasted Sarah and her little boy. 


	5. Chapter Five

The next morning, Jareth explained to Sarah what they had planned. The Six would remain in the castle, waiting for Emelan to attack. When she did, they would go out and face her, together.  
  
'It's so simple, but it took us all day to agree on it,' he sighed, settling into a chair by the child's bed. Sarah was once again sat beside her little boy. Jareth looked thoughtfully at her profile, wondering how he should tell her what she had to do. He decided on the truth.  
  
'Sarah?'  
  
She tore her gaze from Cormac's face and turned to look at him. He felt his heart skip a beat as she turned her eyes on his. There was an emotion there that he had never seen before, darkening her eyes and making her expression difficult to read. It couldn't be love, could it?  
  
Remembering himself, he tore his mind back to the subject at hand.  
  
'Do you remember slapping me?'  
  
Sarah grimaced, wondering why he was bringing that up. She felt so alive with him so close, it was all she could do not to throw herself into his arms and lose herself in his kisses. Jareth carried on, ignoring her expression.  
  
'You were able to do that because you have a very special gift. For a mortal to have the power of magic is special itself, but you are rarer still. You are the Heartsong.'  
  
Sarah frowned, not understanding.  
  
'What?'  
  
Jareth tried to explain.  
  
'Every living creature creates it's own music, the rhythm of it's life. Once every thousand years or so, someone is born with the ability to channel the music of all the world through themselves and so has the use of magic. That person is the Heartsong. We haven't had one for many thousands of years, so you are very special to us.'  
  
He saw her try to take it all in, and fail completely.  
  
'I would try to teach how to use your magic, but with Emelan so close, I don't dare. You would be her first target if she knew your abilities and we would be unable to protect you.'  
  
'Why are you telling me this?' Sarah sounded a little panicked.  
  
Jareth reached for her hands, capturing them both and pulling her closer to him.  
  
'When the attack comes, I need you to do something for me.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I need you to come up here, and I need you to sing to Cormac.'  
  
'Sing?'  
  
'And don't stop singing until Cormac wakes up and the dark crystal shatters. Do you hear me?'  
  
She nodded, mesmerised by the intensity of his stare. He began to squeeze her hands, as if trying to convince himself that she really was there. Sarah gazed deep into his eyes, not understanding his odd request at all.  
  
'Why?' she asked him.  
  
'Because when you sing to him, you will channel all the Underground's music into him, giving the child the strength to fight the spell.'  
  
Well, okay, not the whole truth. If she knew that, by singing, she would be breaking Cormac out of the dream, there's a fine chance she'll flip.  
  
Sarah nodded again, still totally lost.  
  
'Well, that certainly makes sense.'  
  
Jareth smiled sadly, knowing it would take the battle itself to convince her of who she really was.  
  
'Jareth?'  
  
'Yes, love?'  
  
Silently he cursed himself for letting that slip, but she appeared not to have noticed, her eyes glued to her hands, which were still firmly enfolded in his.  
  
'I'm afraid. For Cormac, for the Underground, . . . for you.'  
  
Jareth felt his heart leap into his throat and refuse to go back down. Again, Sarah wrapped her arms about him and, again, he pulled away before losing his control. But she had other ideas.  
  
She leant forward and pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened in astonishment that lasted a good few seconds, before he reciprocated her affection, pulling her onto his lap. The kiss became deeper, shooting white pleasure up and down her spine, as his tongue pushed past her lips. She met it with a fervour she had never known she had, running her fingers through his pale hair, enjoying the feel of his hands as they explored her body. She moaned with desire as his hand grazed her breast.  
  
'Ahem.'  
  
A cough broke through the haze of desire, and Sarah stood up with a yelp, her forehead colliding with Jareth's chin as he, too, shot up from their seat. Iamon tried desperately not to laugh as they both blushed crimson, wondering just how much he had seen.  
  
'Aunt Aquaria wants to know if Sarah will be joining us for lunch,' he said, his features safely neutral. Jareth looked at Sarah, who swallowed before answering,  
  
'Yes, I'd like to, thank you.'  
  
Iamon nodded.  
  
'Right. I'll leave you two to what . . .you were doing,' he said exiting the room as fast as he could while retaining his dignity.  
  
Sarah laughed suddenly, realising what they must've looked like. Jareth looked down, annoyed, but caught up in her mirth, soon joined in, catching her waist and dancing her around the room.  
  
'Now, where were we?' he asked, and she giggled into his mouth as he took up where he had left off.  
  
***  
  
Sarah staggered unsteadily up the stairs to her room, trying to be quiet so as not to wake Toby or her parents. She giggled slightly as her fumbling hands failed to find the doorhandle and she walked straight into the unyielding wood. Rubbing her nose with that odd concentration that a drunk has, she managed to slip into her room with no further hazard, shutting it excruciatingly quietly.  
  
Still giggling softly, she sat heavily in the chair before her vanity, gazing in open amusement at her reflection. She'd been out for most of the night, celebrating her eighteenth birthday the British way, by getting as drunk as possible. Despite Karen's objections, her father had given her permission, so long as one of her friends stayed sober in order to make sure everyone got home okay. That was fine, since Lisa was alcohol intolerant anyway.  
  
Her gaze fell on a little red book, lying forlornly on the vanity in front of her, a sheet of paper marking a page. Intrigued, Sarah opened it, certain that this book hadn't had an outing in four years. She'd put it away, so that she could forget what she had almost done. Her questing fingers found the page, and she almost dropped it in shock when her eyes settled on a line of red ink, indicating the one line that had begun her troubles.  
  
I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now.  
  
Sarah began shaking suddenly, all vestiges of her drunken stupor gone as she tried to comprehend how such a thing could have happened. Suddenly paranoid that he was watching her, she looked around wildly, frightened that he could somehow be invisible. Looking back at her reflection, she started in shock.  
  
There, standing behind her, was the Goblin King. Sarah spun around on the seat, but her room was empty. Her eyes returned to the mirror to find him still there. He hadn't moved, and Sarah found herself examining him, seeing the changes that the years had made. No longer surrounded by his glamorous image, he stood quietly, unassuming, his eyes strangely soft and loving.  
  
The teenage girl stared at him, her fright and shock melting away to be replaced by that familiar longing. She thought she had cast it aside, grown out of her obsession with the arrogant king, but no. She had only buried it, deep within herself. Try as she might to deny it, Sarah knew that he was a part of her, and she would never be rid of him.  
  
She reached forward, her fingers tracing the glass of the mirror as she tried to touch him.  
  
'Jareth?' she whispered.  
  
As if in response to his name, he stepped forward, and she felt his hands on her hair and shoulders. Turning, Sarah looked up into his mis-matched eyes, half-afraid that she was dreaming. That fear soon melted away, as he leant down to capture her lips with his own in a tender kiss that rocked her to the bottom of her soul. He pulled away, gazing deep into her eyes.  
  
'Sarah,' he said softly, and pulled her to him again, this time with all the longing and passion that he had suppressed before.  
  
The next morning, Sarah had awoken with quite possibly the worst headache she had ever experienced to find herself alone. Unbidden, tears had sprung up in her eyes, tears that he had left her alone once more without even saying goodbye. In the months to come, that sorrow would become anger and frustration as she was forced to bear the burden of a child, alone.  
  
And in his castle, surrounded by his goblins, Jareth waited for her to call to him. He had no wish to return to her side without being called, knowing how badly she was likely to take it. Eventually, as days turned into months, he accepted that she didn't want him, and resolved to leave her in peace. He had not even glanced at her since.  
  
***  
  
Sarah woke with a start, her eyes snapping open to find Jareth gazing down at her through the darkness. She could feel his arms about her, and felt herself slowly relax.  
  
'I thought you'd left me again,' she whispered.  
  
Jareth felt his heart clench in anger at his own stupidity.  
  
'I'm sorry,' he murmured into her hair. 'I'm so sorry I hurt you. It never occurred to me to stay until you woke up.'  
  
Sarah smiled into his chest, amused by his complete lack of knowledge about her sex.  
  
'It's okay, you're here now,' she breathed, her voice almost inaudible. 'You're an idiot, but I forgive you.'  
  
Jareth snorted softly, letting her giggle in his embrace.  
  
'You're lucky I love you,' he growled, 'or you'd be straight into the Bog -'  
  
' - of Eternal Stench, yes, I know,' she quipped.  
  
They were silent for several minutes, each enjoying the comfort and security of the other's embrace. Then Sarah realised something.  
  
'You love me?' she asked softly, her tone one of awe and amazement.  
  
Jareth sighed.  
  
'Hard as it may be to believe, yes, I do,' he told her, hoping he hadn't made a terrible mistake by telling her so soon.  
  
Sarah smiled in the darkness.  
  
'Good,' she whispered. 'Because I love you.'  
  
***  
  
The alarm for the attack came early the next morning. Jareth rolled over, cursing Emelan for all he was worth. Beside him Sarah stirred and gazed up into his face.  
  
'Language,' she chided gently. He kissed her nose and launched himself out of bed, pulling on his clothes. Sarah did the same, her face pensive. Jareth held her close.  
  
'What's wrong, love?'  
  
'I just realised . . . today I could lose everything I love.'  
  
'Everything?'  
  
She nodded into his chest.  
  
'You, Cormac, my family . . . oh, lord, do be careful, Jareth!'  
  
Elated that she loved him, Jareth assured her that he would be fine. Just as he was about to stride out of the room, he stopped and came back over to her, fumbling in his pocket for something.  
  
'Sarah?'  
  
'Hmmm?'  
  
He produced a silver ring, set with emeralds.  
  
'Will you marry me?'  
  
Sarah's eyes filled with tears. She had wanted him to ask her that since the night he had given her Cormac. Calming herself, she accepted the ring and kissed him tenderly.  
  
'When you get home, love.'  
  
Jareth lifted her into the air, spinning her around in jubilation. Thaus roared through the door,  
  
'You'd better be decent 'cause we're coming in!'  
  
In trouped the whole group, slightly bemused at the expression of absolute joy on Jareth's face. Before any of them could say a word, he announced,  
  
'She said yes!'  
  
Coel grinned at him.  
  
'Great! Now come on, J. Busy, busy.'  
  
They stood just outside waiting for him to say his goodbyes. Turning to Sarah, he kissed her lightly, and held her close. She whispered,  
  
'Come back.'  
  
Jareth smiled down at her.  
  
'Keep singing, Sarah. Good luck!'  
  
With that he left her. Sarah hurried over to the bed and lifted her voice in song. 


	6. Chapter Six

As they flew over the Labyrinth, keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of Emelan, they could hear the Heartsong as it swung into action. Every creature was giving of itself willingly, just for the joy of feeling the magic of the Heartsong.  
  
Jareth's mind was focused on Sarah, feeling her presence as if she was next to him, and their son, who would soon be in his mother's arms again. He glanced at his family, flying silently behind his mother.  
  
Aquaria flew ahead of them, looking amazingly regal for an albatross. Jareth had never understood why she insisted on taking that shape to fly. A seabird was hardly practical for a landmass where the largest stretch of what could loosely be termed water was the Bog of Eternal Stench. His cousins were all various forms of falcon, and he himself had taken his father's favourite shape of a barn owl. He sighed inwardly. His mother always had to make a big impression, even to him.  
  
Suddenly Emelan flew into sight. She set down on a hill, just beyond the Labyrinth, and waited for them to attack. The Six formed up and landed before her.  
  
'I must be important for the Six to come all this way,' she mocked.  
  
She glared at them all. Thaus growled deep in his throat, anxious for the fight to begin. Emelan laughed at him, her eyes cruel.  
  
'How's your lovely wife, Thaus? Expecting again, isn't she?'  
  
He turned away from her, not gracing her query with an answer. Her eyes hardened.  
  
'And you, Iamon? Still so certain that I'll lose?'  
  
Iamon looked at her pityingly.  
  
'Still so certain you'll win?' he said, in an exact copy of her tone. Emelan's eyes flashed with fury, as she turned on Rill.  
  
'Even you, my favourite cousin? Are you sure you should be out of diapers already?'  
  
Rill flushed angrily, but his voice remained calm.  
  
'No, dearest Em. Unlike you, I no longer need to be waited on hand and foot. Have you learnt how to use a door without magic yet?'  
  
Emelan ignored him, and moved on, taunting Coel.  
  
'Are you sure you won't join me, Co? You were all for it once.' His family looked at him, surprised. Coel glared at her.  
  
'That was before I knew what you were going to use your power for, Em. I won't stand by and let you destroy whole worlds, just because you're a spoilt brat who can't live without a little attention.'  
  
Emelan's face froze. With visible difficulty, she pulled herself together, and turned to Jareth.  
  
'What's the matter, brother? Scared I'll beat you?'  
  
Jareth snorted.  
  
'Of course I am, sister. You always could beat me.'  
  
She preened and turned to Aquaria, her voice betraying her shock at seeing her mother there.  
  
'What, you too, mother? Will you turn against your only daughter?'  
  
Aquaria turned away, her eyes icy.  
  
'I have no daughter.'  
  
The younger woman's face fell momentarily, as if she hadn't realised just how much she had separated herself from her family. Within seconds, the forlorn expression had been replaced with one of violent hatred, all pointed at her mother.  
  
With lightning speed she pulled a crystal from the air and threw it at Aquaria, but Jareth had been ready. He threw his own crystal into its path and they exploded in a swirl of magic shards. But Emelan was already moving, keeping them all on their toes, dodging every blow aimed at her and throwing twice as fast as they could. A crystal narrowly missed Coel, spinning past him to smash against a tree.  
  
Next to the tree the bushes moved. Something was emerging from them, and it wasn't friendly. Jareth recognised it as an exact copy of Humungus, the Guardian of the Goblin City, as he whirled past, dodging another of his sister's crystals. There was only one difference; this Humungus had green eyes, and a mind of it's own. It attacked the whirling Fae indiscriminately, it's axe swinging inches away from each and every one of them. Emelan screamed at it, never missing a beat in her attack.  
  
'Not me, you idiot! Them!' she danced away as the axe swept down to decapitate her.  
  
Having drawn it's attention to herself she now found herself at the centre of the attacks, both from her Humungus and her Fae opponents. With a flick of her wrist, she encased it's mind in one of her crystals, forcing it to attack Aquaria. The men rushed to Aquaria's aid, now bending all their strength to defending her from Emelan as she battled her daughter's Humungus.  
  
***  
  
In Cormac's bedroom, Sarah was experiencing something she had never felt before. As soon as she had started singing, she had felt a rush of power flow through her. She could even recognise who it had come from, and found that she could avoid those people if she needed to.  
  
She had decided to leave the Fae alone completely, especially Emelan. What amazed her most of all was the overpowering feeling of love that came with the power. And unlike the magic, the emotion was aimed at her, not her son.  
Sarah watched in wonder, as her words became spiralling colours as they left her mouth, spinning around wildly before sinking into the little body on the bed. Only one thing was going wrong - Sarah was running out of songs.  
  
***  
  
In the midst of the battle, Jareth felt her falter, and rushed Emelan to cover it. But it was too late. Shrieking with triumph, she transformed and flew off, closely followed by the Six, who were all just a little too slow, worn out from the fierce battle.  
  
In despair, Jareth reached out to Sarah, touching her mind, hoping to give her some inspiration. Her fear echoed back along the link as her mind filled with possibilities.  
  
***  
  
Sarah wracked her brains to find another song, as she came to the end of 'As Long As He Needs Me'. Suddenly she felt Jareth's touch, and her voice came alive, singing songs she wasn't aware that she had known.  
  
'It's only forever  
  
Not long at all  
  
Lost and lonely . . .'  
  
The magic swirls danced faster and more wildly, feeling her send her love for both Jareth and Cormac careening into the little boy. Slowly she worked her way through the Firey's song, 'Magic Dance', and the final thing he had sung to her.  
  
'I . . .I can't live within you . . .'  
  
Throughout she had felt Cormac reaching out to her, getting closer with each surge of love. But the black fog still blocked his way. Then Sarah remembered a song that had touched her so deeply, she had almost forgotten what she was doing. The Ball . . . 


	7. Chapter Seven

Above the Labyrinth, Emelan shrieked as she felt her power waning. The stupid girl was the Heartsong! And she knew what she was doing! As each note hit through the layers of her spell, Emelan lost altitude, spiralling down toward the Firey's forest.  
  
The Six followed, wondering why their own power wasn't being depleted like Emelan's, but not caring enough to find out until later.  
  
The powerful Fae landed, shifting shape as she did so. She cried out in pain as her legs gave out beneath her, and she fell to the ground. The Heartsong was removing all her power, leaving her defenceless. Her family gathered around her, pity written clearly on their faces.  
  
Jareth felt his heart soar, as Sarah burst into song, a song that he had once sung to her, many years ago.  
  
***  
  
'There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes  
  
A kind of pale jewel, open and closed  
  
Within your eyes  
  
I'll place the skies within your eyes . . .'  
  
Cormac arched up on the bed, his eyes opening momentarily. He turned over, and she could hear him calling to her, though his lips didn't move,  
  
'Mummy . . . . mummy . . .'  
  
Sarah sent him her touch, finding that she could feel his fear, and his relief at hearing her.  
  
'I'm coming, baby.'  
  
Steeling her heart, in case she should lose the thread of the song, Sarah looked away, focusing instead on what Jareth was feeling. Pity, and regret. They must be winning, she thought, feeling her heart lighten.  
  
***  
  
Emelan looked up at her family, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
'Co . . . Rill . . . Thaus . . . help me!' she cried, unable to hold back her emotions any longer. But her eyes still burned with an icy anger, and no amount of pleading would help her until it left. Her cousins turned away, walking to the edge of the glade where she'd landed.  
  
She looked despairingly at Iamon, who pursed his lips and went to join his brothers. She gazed after him, feeling her pain soar. Emelan lifted her tear-stained face to Jareth's.  
  
'J . . . brother . . . please,' she choked, finding nothing but hatred in his eyes. He knelt beside her.  
  
'I almost wish I could, Em,' he said, seeing her face light up, 'but then I remember that my son is lying in my castle, trapped inside your magic, and I know that, even if I could, I wouldn't.'  
  
Her face crumpled. Jareth stood and joined his cousins, feeling a little part of his heart tear. The broken woman looked up at her mother, who gazed down, making no move to help her, but no move to go either.  
  
'Mother?' she whispered, hardly daring to hope that Aquaria would relent. Her mother looked down coldly at her only daughter.  
  
'You are no longer worthy to be called my daughter. I suggest, Emelan, that you go somewhere far away, where no one knows you. You are not well liked here.'  
  
And with that, Aquaria left her. The Six flew up, out of the glade, returning to the castle. Emelan watched them go, feeling the last of her powers fade away. She was empty, powerless, and in a land where she was hated by all.  
  
A roar interrupted her solitude. Crashing through the bushes, came her Humungus, flailing about with it's axe. Now that her magic was gone, it had it's mind back, and it was not happy.  
  
For the first time in her life, Emelan felt fear. Turning on her heel, unused to retreating, she ran from her creation, which, roaring in anger, thundered after her. 


	8. Chapter Eight

The Six flew straight into the child's bedroom, to be greeted with the sight of Sarah and Cormac, in each other's arms, crying with joy. Jareth smiled in relief, as she turned and gestured to him to join them.  
  
'Cormac, you know I told you your dad had gone away for a while?'  
  
Cormac looked solemnly at Jareth, as if he already knew the answer.  
  
'Yep.'  
  
Sarah glanced at Jareth.  
  
'Well, Jareth is your dad,' she finished, staring in amazement as her baby boy threw himself into Jareth's arms. Jareth himself was as surprised as she was, until the little boy pulled back and told them,  
  
'I guess's. He looks 'ike me.'  
  
Sarah laughed and pulled him into her arms, happy to be joined by Jareth. The remaining members of the Six left quietly, as the little family huddled close.  
  
***  
  
Cormac stared balefully at his little sister. She had been crying, loudly, for the last half hour. He knew that his parents were probably hoping she'd get bored. Jade gazed back up at him through tear-filled eyes, one blue, one brown, the only clue that she was her father's daughter.  
  
'Jady, stop it! What do you want, do you want a story?'  
  
The two year old sobbed harder. Cormac sighed impatiently.  
  
'Song,' Jade sniffed, rubbing her eyes. Her brother rolled his eyes, she always wanted a song. Rubbing his eyes to stop them from closing, he tumbled out of bed and staggered over to hers. Sitting on the end, he made himself comfortable before beginning.  
  
'Somewhere over the rainbow  
  
Way up high  
  
There's a land that I heard of, once in a lullaby  
  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
  
Skies are blue  
  
And those dreams that you dare to dream really do come true . . .'  
  
Cormac stopped.  
  
'I don't know the rest, Jady,' he said, ignoring the reproachful look he got in return.  
  
'I do,' his mother said from the doorway, and she came in to sit with him, by Jade's bed.  
  
'Someday I'll wish upon a star  
  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
  
Away above the chimney tops  
  
That's where you'll find me . . .'  
  
Cormac grinned, suddenly. Sitting on the window ledge was a large barn owl, which appeared for all the world to be listening to the singers. Slowly Jareth changed back and stood by his daughter's bed, watching the rise and fall of the bedcovers as she slept, peacefully. He and Sarah put Cormac back to bed, and returned to their own chamber.  
  
Too fired up to sleep, Sarah stood on the balcony and watched the sunset, enjoying her husband's embrace. They stood together, long after darkness had fallen, listening to the Heartsong as it flew through the night, giving rhythm and music to everything it touched.  
  
~ The End ~ 


End file.
